When Kakashi Fell in Love
by Lady of the frozen black flame
Summary: Sucky title I know. The reason why Kakashi fell for the eraser trick was because a certain Chuunin distracted him .
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey hey! It is I, proudly presenting another ficcie. By the way, just out of curiosity, if you decide to review my story, can you say that you've read the A/N. I want to know who read these, because I usually don't and so I am curious.

~~~0~~~

Kakashi strolled into the academy, ah it has been a while since he ever had the need to be here. Looking around, he realised that he was lost. Oh well, his genin team could afford to wait a little while he wasn't as late as he could've been anyways.

Today was too good a day to worry about anything. There was a discount at the local grocery store, Gai and Anko stayed far away from him and the man at the bookshop gave him half-price off for the new Icha Icha book! Kakashi desperately wanted to read it, but he figured he would do this while the genin team were introducing themselves.

Talking about his genin team, what were their names again? He knew there was a Uchiha kid and the fox kid, there was also some girl but for the life of him he couldn't remember any of their names.

He started wonder around, looking for someone but all seemed quiet. He sighed, what was the point in stressing, he will get there eventually, once he looked through all of the class rooms... Now, if he knew their chakra signatures that would be a different story.

"Um, excuse me, are you lost jounin-san?" Came a voice.

Kakashi turned to look and boy did he get a nice surprise. There stood a cute man, a little tan with a scar across his nose.

"Ugh, mmm." He replied. God, out of all the times to be speechless why now?

"Well who are your students?" The man asked kindly.

That was a question he liked to know too. Ah, the man was waiting for an answer. "I have no clue." Kakashi replied honestly.

Kakashi saw the man's surprise, but immediately turned into a neutral, friendly looking face. This man was too polite.

"Uh, then what number is your team?"

Ah ha! A question he could answer. "Team 7."

"O-oh, well they should be meeting in classroom 8A." The kind man said.

Kakashi smiled, his eye turning into an inverted U. "Thank you."

"It was nothing. If that is all, then I'll take my leave. Nice to meet you jounin-san."

"Mm." Kakashi was still a little speechless.

With the man gone, Kakashi let out a breath. He was not good with people, especially not cute ones like that. If the man had stayed any longer, Kakashi would've completely embarrassed himself, by saying something stupid, like calling the man 'cutie' or something like that. "Why, why must I be socially incompentent?" He asked himself.

"Um, jounin-san?"

He turned to see who it crap, it was that cute guy. Why did he have to walk in the wrong time? Why!

"Ah." He didn't know what to say.

" I thought you might not know where the classroom are... do you want some help?"

Kakashi nodded. Damn him and his inability to speak! Why couldn't he say something cool that would sweep the cute guy off his feet and thus landing him a date!

"Okay, well then I will take you there."

~~~0~~~

The walk was quiet, though several times the tanned man did try to start a conversation however due to Kakashi's shyness the questions the guy asked were mostly answered with 'Ah' or 'no'.

Kakashi and the scarred man arrived at said classroom.

"Well I wish you luck with your new team."

"Ah." Replied Kakashi.

Just as the man was turning away, Kakashi did something spontaneous. "Um, it was nice to meet you!"

The man turned and gave him a little smile before walking off. This lifted Kakashi's spirits.

With high hopes he opened the door and stepped into the classroom... only to be met by a thud on his head as the eraser clacked on the floor.

"Ah, I got him!" Kakashi heard.

"Sensei, I told him not to do that!" He heard a feminine voice call.

"Hm." Kakashi heard from a deeper voice.

He knew today was too good to be true.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know it has been a long time since my last update, however, I have the need to say that school is tough!

~~~0~~~

Kakashi looked on at the little twelve year olds trying to beat the crap out of each other.

"Sensei! Do something!" He heard Sakura cry.

"Mah Sakura it's best for them to finish this and for us to leave it alone." Kakashi said not looking from his book.

"But sensei..." Sakura said worriedly looking at Naruto raised fist.

"It's good for taijustu training, right?" Kakashi tried again. It was then he felt a presence.

"Naruto, Sasuke stop fighting." Kakashi yelled at them while hiding his book in his back pocket. "At this rate we will never get anything done."

Kakashi felt the presence come up behind him. "Kakashi sensei is right, you should stop fighting."

Looking behind him, Kakashi addressed the presence. "I'm glad you share my view, Iruka-sensei."

"Sensei, weren't you the one who said-" Sakura began but before she got to finish Kakashi cut in.

"Practice is done for today!" Kakashi turned to look at Iruka sensei smiling.

Since his student was Naruto, Iruka-sensei has been visiting a few times to see how they were all doing. What a nice sensei. This also meant that Kakashi had time to adjust to him. So no more, drying of the mouth or sweating of the hands. Well if Kakashi was honest he still got those symptoms just not as heavily.

Another plus was now he could start conversations with the cute man, however it seemed like he needed to work on keeping the conversation alive and not to make weird comments that left him embarrassed and the situation awkward.

"Thanks for your hard work, I know what a handful Naruto can be." Iruka said with a sympathetic smile.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!!! What do you mean by hard work? All what Kakashi- sensei did was stand-" Naruto began, but like Sakura was cut off by Kakashi.

"Naruto, you like the ramen right? From Ichiraku or something?"

At the sound of his favourite ramen store Naruto whipped his head.

"Well since you worked so hard today, how about I give you money to treat yourself to ramen?" Kakashi offered with an extended hand with money laid out on it.

With an excited sound Naruto swiped the money, grabbing Sakura's and Sasuke's hand to the ramen stand.

"Naruto!" Iruka called after him, but it was too late the energetic ball of orange was gone. "Kakashi-sensei, sorry for Naruto's behaviour. When it comes to ramen..." He trailed off, enough was said.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "So Iruka-sensei, do you have anything planned?"

"Eh? Oh, um I'm going to meet up with some friends..." Awkward. "Um, do you want to come, I think you know them. Genma-san, Raidou-san..."

He could hear his heart sing, he has been invited to a social event by the super-kawaii sensei, Unmio Iruka!

"Of course! Mm, mm."He said nodding his head frantically.

Iruka was a little taken aback. "Oh, okay. Well I am supposed to be meeting them now, so..."

"Let's go!" Kakashi said with excitement in his voice.

~~~0~~~

Iruka didn't know what to do with the uber~happy jounin. Sure there were rumors that _the_ Hatake Kakashi was a little odd, but then again who wasn't? However Iruka didn't know what to make of the bouncy jounin.

Iruka hoped that Kakashi wouldn't feel uncomfortable with being there, but reflecting upon it now, it seems that the people who Kakashi knows should be here. There should be Genma-san, Raidou-san, Anko-kun and Gai-kun...

That should be alright, right?

~~~0~~~

A/N: Hey hey! Please review! I love me reviewers!


	3. Chapter 3

ameA/N: School is hard.

~~0~~

Kakashi held the door for Iruka and in return he got a smile and Iruka's thanks. Somethings in his chest went wild. Kakashi took a good look at his surroundings, this was a small joint by the looks of it a bar and restaurant

"Yo, Sensei!" He heard a voice call.

Looking around he saw Genma and Raidou over at the stools.

"Mou! You guys you said you wouldn't drink until after we have dinner!" Iruka pouted.

Genma shrugged, "we were tired of waiting."

Iruka pulled a stool next to Raidou and Kakashi sat beside him. "So where are the others?"

"Ah, well they should be here any min-"

"Bwa HA HA HAAAAA~!"

Kakashi whipped his head around to see Gai at the entrance.

"Ah well there is one." Genma said under his breath.

WHAT? Gai was going to be here too? Kakashi felt a sense of dread wash over him. Usually when Gai was in the same vicinity he would declare battle against Kakashi or would hold up most of his attention, and also bringing unwanted attention to him. Whenever Gai would appear Kakashi would mysteriously disappear. However this was a special case, Iruka had invited him out.

What to do? What to do? Kakashi felt himself sweat.

"Eh? Kakashi-sensei? Are you alright? You look a little pale."

Kakashi just nodded, still trying to figure out whether to stay or go.

"Gaaaiii~ kun!" A boyish voice called out.

No, it couldn't be.

"Well there is the other one." Kakashi heard Raidou mutter.

Yes it was! It was Anko! The woman who always hit on him! Why must his two tormentors be here, why? It was clear what he had to do! He had to escape and now, but where, how?

"MY SWEET PRINCESS ANKO!" Gai exclaimed before kneeling and grabbing her hands.

"Gaiii my prince!" Anko exclaimed with equal enthusiasm before making out madly.

Okay, what?

"It must be nice to have someone." Iruka said, probably mostly to himself. Kakashi gave Iruka a sideways glance. He could make it happen, in fact he would be more than glad to help Iruka out with that one. "Sorry Kakashi for dragging you out here, but I had to find another person to be here, I can't be the fifth wheel in here."

Once again, what?

Iruka noticing the look in Kakashi's eyes (well, eye) he immediately explained. "Well you know, Genma and Raidou are together right?" Kakashi nodded. "Then it must be obvious that I didn't want to be singled out while these guys are with their beloved." A light bulb went off in Kakashi's head. So Anko and Gai were dating? YES! Today there is to be no Anko slobbering over him and no more Gai with his challenges, not when they have each other.

"Oi, that's disgusting! If you want to eat each other's faces do it where you can't scar innocent minds." Raidou called out to the 'royal' pair.

"Oh like you are so innocent." Anko yelled from the other side of the room, breaking away from her 'kiss'.

Kakashi tensed up as she and Gai walked towards them. Please let them be to immersed in the other, please, please, please!!!

"Yo Kakashi." Both Gai and Anko greeted.

"Whoa, so scary a week and they are already synchronized." Iruka stated.

Both Raidou and Genma nodded.

~~~0~~~

Kakashi could see why Iruka would want to invite him, both couples were so absorbed with each other.

"Is it usually like this?" Kakashi asked slightly worried.

"Hmm, no it's just that everyone is kinda new to their partners, you know Genma and Raidou started a week and a half ago," Kakashi nodded, pretending that he already knew this. "I guess everyone is hyped up about having someone."

Kakashi looked at Iruka's sad face and swallowed. He had no idea how to properly comfort someone in a situation like this, so he just placed his hand over Iruka's and squeezed.

Iruka looked at Kakashi and smiled. Kakashi smiled back.

~~~0~~~

I hope you guys like the story so far, I am sorry I don't update as fast as I usually do as stated before, school is hard. Please plop in a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Iruka didn't know what had happened. One minute Kakashi was fine, sipping away at his vodka and the next he was singing 'Love Chronicle' at the top of his lungs in the middle of the streets of Konoha.

The conversation at the bar was relatively normal, oh yes, they got a little tipsy. Iruka knew he was a little tipsy but he didn't mind, it was the weekend. Kakashi, on the other hand, looked focused, articulate, it really didn't look like he had much to drink. As the night went on, Iruka noticed that his drinking companion's posture was a lot freer and his arms waved about more. Iruka knew Kakashi was tipsy.

Apparently this tipsy Kakashi was only like that when he was sitting. As soon as they stood up to leave the bar Kakashi tripped on to him and apologised profusely. Of course Iruka being Iruka, forgave him but he was slightly worried, wasn't Kakashi only tipsy?

Iruka was to find out the answer to that question throughout the way home.

Kakashi in all his wobbly glory needed some support, which Iruka gave. This was fine as Kakashi was taller than Iruka and slouched making it easier for Iruka to stabilise him.

Of course when Iruka made any negative comments about himself through their drunken/tipsy conversation, Kakashi would deny all this and said, "of course not, you're so cute," then proceeded to squeeze him with his arm around his shoulders.

"Kakashi are you going to be alright if I send you home alone? You seem very... unstable."

"Iruka, thanks but I can handle myself, but I think we should do it again tomorrow, again and again, it was so much fun!"

Iruka pursed his lips, yes he was slightly disorientated but he looked a far better state then Kakashi did. "Kakashi, how about this, we'll go to your house-"

"Ooh sensei what are you thinking about." Kakashi exclaimed in a scandalous tone.

"No! No, Kakashi we will be getting your clothes and coming to my place where we can shower and sleep."

"Where _we_ can shower? My my sensei we haven't even had our first date yet unless today was..."

Kakashi was starting to get on Iruka's nerves but Iruka knew to that there was nothing he could do to snap him out of it.

"Kakashi, just show me where your house is."

"Hmm? Let's get some movies, we can stay up all night- oh and more drinks of course!" Kakashi said with a laugh.

Movies did sound quite appealing, however at eleven o'clock at night the rental places were closed. "Maa, sensei! What do you want to watch? Howl's Moving Castle? Spirited Away? My Neighbour Totoro?"

At this Iruka burst out laughing! Who knew Sharingan Kakashi loved Studio Ghibli that much, he thought it was childish for himself to like it, he never even dreamed that Kakashi would like it.

"Kakashi I would love to watch Studio Ghibli with you, however, not today. You are completely smashed!"

There was an indignant look on Kakashi faces but then it turned sly. "Iruka-sensei are you suggesting a date, I would have never thought this day would come! Iruka-sensei do you want to be my boyfriend?" Kakashi asked face really close to Iruka's own.

Iruka rolled his eyes, "I am not that drunk and who knew you are more perverse without your Icha Icha books."

"Aw sensei, you wound me... my love for you is deeper than any ocean!" Kakashi yelled.

Iruka blushed, who knew Kakashi was a sappy romantic cuddly drunk. Iruka having yet to reply to Kakashi's 'exclamation of love' replied. "If that were true then we would all be in trouble."

~~~0~~~

Iruka had finally gotten Kakashi to bed (well a mattress beside his bed). He let himself relax on a chair and started to piece his thoughts together.

What a weird day, he asked the infamous copy ninja to drink (no matter how perverse Kakashi was he still a very, very powerful ninja) and got him drunk and now they are spending the night together.

Next thing you'll know Jiraiya would become his best friend!

Iruka let out a smile. Today was a lot of fun, although he felt a little lonely at first with two pairs of couples and a guy who had no problems getting a date but then it turned out that Kakashi had a wicked sense of humor, which only got more obscure as the night went along.

Even if Kakashi was drunk when he had said that they should go out drinking again, Iruka hoped that they could too.

A/N: Allo allo! Here is another chapter, I am so sorry it took so long life was calling me! Reviews and Reviewers are loved!


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi woke up with a groan. What on Earth's name had happened? Oh yes, now he remembered. He agreed to go with Iruka to get drinks with his friends and Kakashi, not usually in social gatherings, had drunk too much and had embarrassed himself. He even told Iruka of his Studio Ghibli collection, now Iruka was going to think he was a child for watching those movies, even if they were awesome... to him anyways.

Well he was in Iruka's bedroom a chance of a life time, he should get up and snoop try to find whatever he can maybe something to blackmail Iruka with so that he won't tell his secret love of Ghibli. However, more importantly, finding out if Iruka had any more adorable quirks and to see him sleeping. Something in the inside of his body squealed, even if he had the hangover from hell.

Kakashi tried to sit up. Didn't happen.

Moving his head Kakashi tried to see what was tying him down. Nothing apparently. It didn't feel like a jutsu so what was keeping him from moving?

"Ah, morning Kakashi-san, I'm glad you're awake. I've brought some medicine for the headache, but I'm not sure if you can stomach it now." Kakashi's angel stated, entering the bedroom, white round pill in one hand and a glass of water in the other. Still with bed head, Kakashi noted with a inner-smile.

Damn, Iruka wasn't asleep. Kakashi exhaled.

"What's wrong Kakashi-san?" Iruka asked still standing with a glass of water waiting to be taken.

"Eh? Oh well I don't seem to be able to get up... I don't suppose it has something to do with you, right?"

Iruka just sighed. "I didn't do anything, you're just too hungover to move."

Kakashi's eye(s) (after all we are only shown one) widened with shock. "So you're telling me that I am unable to move until this hungover is gone?"

The corner's of Iruka's mouth twitched in a smile. "No! Just until you wake up more. Now come on move."

"But I really can't." Complained Kakashi with a slightly whiny edge. Hey, he was hung over, he had the right.

"Come on~ Kakashi I don't really feel like lifting you up, I have a mild headache." Iruka whined right back.

"Oh wow, a mild headache. I am so hungover I can't move."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "You so can move, you were not that drunk yesterday, you are just lazy. Kakashi if you don't move now you aren't getting any medicine and no hospitality. I will watch as you stagger home, clutching your stomach looking for a toilet to vomit in."

Suddenly Kakashi felt his limbs jolt to life and he suddenly sat up. "Sensei, you have magical powers, I swear, you made an paralyzed man, sit up. Maybe you should consider going into medicine."

Although this statement made Iruka roll his eyes again there was a smile on his face.

~~~0~~~

Iruka was at his fridge looking for milk and Kakashi was still sitting at the table, when a thought came to Kakashi's head.

"Maa sensei, how much do you remember of last night?

"Well most of it, I wouldn't remember ever single detail of what you said... Why?"

"Ah, w-well do you remember when I was suggesting to get movies?"

Iruka stood and turned to look at Kakashi. "Yep, you asked me if I wanted to watch some Studio Ghibli with you."

Kakashi died on the inside, his image is forever ruined. What does Iruka think of him? Iruka would never take him seriously! NEVER!

"Oh by the is the offer still open?"

Kakashi blinked. "Sorry, what offer?"

"Well..." Iruka swallowed. "I am a bit of Ghibli fan and you did you invite me to watch some with you and I was wondering if we could do that sometimes." Iruka was blushing and looking at that ground.

YES! Kakashi wanted to scream, however he politely coughed and nodded. "I would like that too... what do you want to watch first?"

"I have seen Totoro in a while."

Thus the first time that Kakashi and Iruka would be alone together in a sort-of-date situation was arranged.

~~~0~~~

A/N: Kyaa, I know it is short but bear with short chapters for a little while. I do have life to attend to, I am sorry.

Once again, reviews and reviewers are loved.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ahh... weelll you see the reason why I didn't update was.... Ah screw it, there was no real reason just laziness. Forgive me!

~~~0~~~

It was 7:59 pm on a Saturday night and Kakashi was outside of Iruka's apartment and had under his arm 10 Studio Ghibli movies in which he and Iruka could watch.

Kakashi exhaled, this was the first time that they were alone together. He was so nervous that he was at Iruka's apartment on time. What if Iruka found him weird or boring? What if they ran out of things to talk about? Worse yet, what if Iruka forgot they had made plans together? Various scenarios played out in his head each ending with Iruka avoiding him in the near future.

'Get a grip, you are the Copy Ninja, Sharingan Kakashi!' Things will be fine, he just needed more confidence. With that he went to turn the door knob, only to be stopped by the sound of loud voices coming from behind him.

"Ah."

"It's Kakashi-sensei."

"He is actually here on time!"

Questions began forming in Kakashi's head. What were his genin students doing here? Did that mean that Iruka actually forgot about their 'date'? Why were his genin students looking at him like he was crazed?

Kakashi leaned back against the door, as much as he was fond of team7, he was beginning to think that they were his tormentors from hell.

"Kakashi-sensei, ready for the Ghibli marathon?" Sakura asked.

"It was so nice of Iruka-sensei to invite us." Quipped Naruto.

"Dobe, you invited yourself, how rude."Sasuke muttered.

A look of agitation was seen on Naruto's face. "What did you say, teme?"

Before Kakashi could calm down Naruto, the door opened and Kakashi fell, it did hurt but it wasn't from hitting the hard cold surface of a floor. He fell on something solid and warm.

"Owww." He heard of a voice from beneath him.

Kakashi got up immediately, "mahhh... sorry sensei." He appologised to the Academy teacher who still sprawled on the floor.

"It's okay." Iruka said slowly getting up. "Anyways come in, I got lollies, snacks and of course pop-corn. All we need to do is to pick a movie."

~~~0~~~

Soon enough they were sitting down and watching My Neighbour Totoro. Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on bean bags, Iruka and Kakashi were sitting on the couch, this would have been the ideal situation if not for Naruto in the middle of the two of them.

Despite an extra bean bag right beside Sakura, on whom Naruto declared he had a crush on, he chose to sit in between Iruka and himself. This was beyond annoying and suspicious.

Paranoia started to set in Kakashi's mind. What if Naruto found out about Kakashi's crush for the little Chunin and was purposely trying to separate them? Kakashi looked in Naruto's direction and then scolded himself for thinking that Naruto could be anyway shape or form subtle.

He then felt something cold in the pit of his stomach this feeling was usually reserved for glares from an enemy. He turned only to find Sasuke looking at him. Except _looking _wouldn't be the right word, this was a cold stare with an additional, never seen before, 'don't even think about it' look.

Kakashi mentally shook himself out of it, why Sasuke would Sasuke want to stop him from starting to date Iruka- sensei? Besides Sasuke was never the type to plot and meddle in other people's affairs.

It was then that Kakashi felt a familiar shiver, this was the shiver of being in the middle of a plot, he turned to where he instinctively felt he should turn.

He was greeted with a small smile from Sakura, this was no ordinary smile however. It was the smile of doom, the one that says, I know something that you don't and I will use this against you. He has seen this smile a thousand times.

Sakura turned her attention back to the screen however the aura still radiated from her.

Actually the feeling from the Sasuke was washing a wave over him. The only one where he wasn't subject of evil waves and auras was Naruto, intently watching the screen.

"Iruka-sensei we're out of pop-corn can you make more?" Naruto whined.

As Iruka moved pause the movie and to make more of the pop-corn Sakura looked to Naruto."Naruto, you ate all the pop-corn?" She complained.

"Sakura-chan you said you didn't want any." Naruto said in an attempt to get back into Sakura's good books. Of course this didn't work.

"What about Sasuke? Didn't you think he would want some? You are so stupid!" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi gave a mental sigh, how could he think that these twelve year olds could come up with something subtle and as intricate as trying to stop Kakashi from dating Iruka sensei.

"Mah, Mah, don't worry Iruka is going to get more pop-corn."

"Neh, sensei, why were you here on time?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Eh? Why shouldn't I?"

"How did the situation arise that you and Iruka were going to watch movies, tonight... alone?" Came Sasuke's too-low-for-a-twelve-year-old voice.

"Ah~ you see we were having lunch with a couple of friends and the topic came up." Well it was the truth if you cut out 60% of their time drunk and him in Iruka sleeping in Iruka's home.

"Sensei why did you lie to us when we asked you why you had to cancel our regular night training?" Sakura asked in her honey sweet voice.

Crap, they were on to him, he knew there was a good reason why one half of team 7 was giving him funny looks that night.

"Okay, popcorn's ready!"

Kakashi decided then that Iruka was an angel.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey hey. Thanks to those who still follow my story despite my weird and unexpected hiatus.

~~~0~~~

Kakashi couldn't sit through the movie comfortably, not when he knew that the three demons from hell were on to him.

"Neh, Kakashi-sensei, you don't look too well." Naruto said.

"Ah, Naruto you're right, Kakashi-sensei do you have a fever?" Sasuke confirmed.

"Kakashi-sensei, you look really bad maybe you should go home and sleep it off..." the last demon quipped.

Kakashi now knew what was their plan! Amateurs the lot of them. "No, I'm fine, be the glow off the T.V, I have often been told it give me a sickly glow..." Kakashi looked to his right, at Iruka, to find the man looking at him slightly worried.

He sworn his heart started to beat faster. 'He cares! He cares about my health.' Kakashi mentally screamed and pumped his fists.

"Iruka-sensei, did you know that Kakashi-sensei carries around a little orange book. I think the name was 'Icha Icha Paradise?' Can you tell me what it is about, Kakashi-sensei said it's not for kids but how can a book not be for kids? Is it a complicated book? What do they mean by Adult books?" A too innocent Sasuke asked.

Kakashi was sending murderous looks to the boy avenger. Kakashi knew that Sasuke knew about the books and 'what do they mean by Adult books'. Kakashi took a quick look at the tanned man, it didn't seem like he was to impressed. As Kakashi was moving to defend himself someone cut him off.

"Ah, Sasuke I know what that book is about! One day Kakashi left his book on the park bench," 'That is a lie! I would never leave my precious Icha Icha novel like some worn out newspaper!' Kakashi wanted to say to say but then he would be admitting that he owned the books. Damn blocked at every turn. "Kakashi is really a giiiigantic pervert, the book talks about-"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Hurano Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke! In the kitchen, right now!" A sharp voice commanded.

Looking to his right Kakashi saw Iruka absolutely livid. There was a very good chance that Iruka would never want to see Kakashi ever again.

However to his surprise, Iruka followed the twelve year olds. Just as Iruka was about to step in the kitchen he turned around. "Sorry, Kakashi-sensei, I'll just give them a quick talk."

Kakashi was dumb founded. Why was Iruka giving a stern talking to the kids and not him? Was Iruka planning to tell the kids not to trust him or to get a new teacher? What the heck was going on?

So, like any good ninja, he decided to eavesdrop.

~~~0~~~

Iruka looked at the little miscreants in front of him, lined up as if they were in the academy again. "So does anyone want to tell me what is going on?"

There was silence. Iruka could see the sweat pouring down from nervousness.

"Well if you don't, Kakashi-sensei and I could easily write a report on how you guys should be put back in the academy..." Iruka knew that he could do no such thing, as there was the rule of 'once you graduate you can never go back,' but the kids didn't know that, and besides it could make them talk a lot faster.

"Sensei!" The three voices pleaded and from then on it was a jumble of phrases from each members of team seven.

"Okay! Stop, one at a time." Iruka shouted above the squabbling children.

It was instantly silent once again. Each child had guilty pleading looks of 'not me', yet it had to be done.

"Naruto can you please tell me what is going on? You guy have been acting really weird since the time I told you that Kakashi and I were watching movies tonight and after tonight's display it is obvious that you guys have plotted, 'what do they mean by Adult books?' honestly I wasn't born yesterday, by the time I was-" Seeing the looks he got from his ex-students Iruka cut himself off. "Th- that's not the point, anyways, could someone tell me what is going on?"

"Well... you see Kakashi is this huuuge pervert, everybody knows that, I mean constantly reading Icha Icha, has to be a dead give awa-"

"Naruto!" Iruka threatened.

"Ah! So anyways when we heard are watching movies, together in the middle of the night, it sounded... suspicious."

"Suspicious?" Iruka repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Ahh~ like a date thing."

Iruka almost laughed, they thought _the_ Sharingan Kakashi was romantically interested in _him_? A shy chuunin academy teacher?

"So you guys didn't even think that it could've been a 'just friends' thing, after all we are both guys, usually people don't jumped to conclusions like this about two guys."

"Normally we wouldn't too!" Sakura said. "However, there are factors that needs to be considered!"

"Ah." The low voice of Sasuke said in agreement.

"For example, whenever Kakashi-sensei treats us to lunch or dinner, it is always to Ichiraku's ramen! However, this is only after Naruto told him that it was your favourite restaurant."

"Kakashi got depressed after you had that fight with him in the discussion of the chuunin exams!"

"He always checks if there are any missions near the academy!"

"He always goes weird when we mention your name."

"He actually makes us do work whenever you come around and acts all teacherly!"

"Whenever we walk by the academy he sighs and looks longingly-"

"Okay okay!" Iruka yelled above the children and their 'evidence'. "Shush, and Sakura I think you have been reading too many romance novels, 'sighs and looks longingly?'"

"But it's true!" Sakura whined while her male team mates nodded.

"So let me try and figure this out. You three came to stop the 'evil' Kakashi sensei from acting out his romantic feeling towards me-"

"And to stop him from molesting you!" Quipped Sasuke (Sasuke of all people!)

"And to stop him from molesting me." Iruka confirmed while trying so hard not to laugh. "How brave of you three, my saviours."

Noticing the sarcasm Sasuke decided to make his point. "Stop patronising us. Well all know it is true, Kakashi sensei has a crush on you."

"Fine. Kakashi sensei has a mad crush on me, now can you three stop this madness?"

"IRUKA-SENSEI~" The three whined.

*Ding dong*

"That must be your parents Sakura, come on you three, off to Sakura's, hopefully your sleepover will cure you of insanity" Iruka teased.

~~~0~~~

Iruka flopped on the couch next to Kakashi. "Man, Haruno-san can really talk..."

In response Kakashi mindlessly nodded, collecting his thoughts on tonight.

"Sorry about Naruto, Sakura and Sasauke. You would never believe this, honestly sometimes they crack me up, anyways they seem to think that you have a hopeless crush on me." Iruka said with a chuckle.

"But I do."

"Eh?"

~~~0~~~

A/N: DUN DUN DUUUN! Thanks for patiently waiting for the next installment. Reviewers and their Reviews are loved.


	8. Chapter 8

Kakashi reeled back in shock, what in the world did he just say? Kakashi wasn't even thinking when he said that. Oh well, the pause had gone on too long, he couldn't pass it off as a joke now!

"Ah, so the kids were more perceptive then me, a Chuunin?" Iruka whined and began to rant about his short comings.

'Huh?' Kakashi wondered. Iruka completely missed the whole awkwardness of the situation and he also missed the chance to tell Kakashi to back off.

"Er, Iruka?"

"Yeah?"

Kakashi sucked in a deep breath. "Why aren't you telling me to back off?"

"Eh?! Why would I do that?" Iruka exclaimed in shock.

"Well, for one, you have a man crushing on you." Kakashi couldn't say this without a blush.

"Yes, but I have a hot man crushing on me." Iruka winked.

Kakashi couldn't only stutter and blush. Urg he was hinata-ing. Finally he managed a sentence. "S-so what are you trying to say?"

Kakashi saw Iruka sigh. "For all your worth as a ninja, you lack social aptitude." There was a bit of a pause and Iruka was looking at Kakashi which was making him uncomfortable.

"What?" Kakashi inquired.

"You still don't get it? Geeze I didn't think I hid my crush on you that well. I totally gave it away when I first met you at the academy!"

A beat.

"Really?!" Cried out, Kakashi.

Iruka nodded.

"So you're telling me we could've had sex all this time if I just confessed to you on the first day?"

Iruka nodded.

"Oh my God we're idiots."

Iruka nodded. This time hmm-ing to himself.

Noticing the hmm, Kakashi asked what was wrong. Iruka just looked to him and said, "Where do we go from here?"

"What? In my previous experience when two people like each other they start dating."

"So then you're my boyfriend, or what?" Iruka inquired.

"Now who lacks social aptitude!"

"Oh, just shut up!"

"Make me," Kakashi teased.

Then, in a cheesy move, Iruka made Kakashi shut up by give Kakashi a kiss. Well to be fair it was more like a peck on the lips. Iruka chickened out halfway through.

"Sensei, I think I like that, is there anymore where that came from, though for a longer time and deeper?" Kakashi smirked.

Now it was Iruka's turn to blush. However Iruka complied to Kakashi's wishes and gave him a deep kiss which Kakashi took dominance in halfway through, by pushing his tongue in Iruka's mouth and then after a while pushing Iruka back on the couch, while he was on top.

The next hour and 20 minutes was all about tongues, hands and the need to explore (hint hint).

~~0~~

DONE! DONE! DONE! I finally finish this after soo long. Please review! Reviewers and their Reviews are loved.


End file.
